


a honeycomb and its bees (day 25)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Dean is their canvas, Multi, Shower Sex, Tattoo Artist Castiel, Tattoo Artist Jimmy Novak, Twincest, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean is excited to see the Novak twins and their portfolio - they're the best tattoo artists, and, according to Charlie, they're also hot.Prompts:Suptober: TattoosKinktober: Shower Sex





	a honeycomb and its bees (day 25)

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. Some more dcj.

****

Dean had heard of the Novak twins before visiting the tattoo fair – he knew they were well-established, knew that they were doing great, in fact. They had a waiting list a few years long, and hoping they might have time to squeeze you in during one of their less busy days was your best bet of actually getting a Novak tattoo in the next five years or so.

Dean wasn’t particularly interested in getting another tattoo – his first, the flaming star on his left pec was the only one gracing his body, and it had been a nightmare getting it tattooed. He realises, years after the fact, that that might have something to do with the fact that he didn’t even check out the artist he went to. He scoffs at himself. He knows better now, and he knows that the Novak twins are the best in the business. Supposedly, they are identical and hot (and if Charlie says so, Dean is very much so inclined to believe her gay ass) and once you get an appointment, they actually take the time to listen to you before tattooing whatever on your body – which is never done the same day and requires multiple appointments. It might be part of the reason why the waiting list is that long.

Dean meanders his way through the fair, visiting all kinds of artists. He’s mesmerised by the watercolour artists but doesn’t feel a pull like he does to the simple designs the Novaks do, so the meandering he does leads him to the Novak booth. There’s a lot of people crowded around a small stall, way smaller than Dean imagined them having when he initially came in. Aren’t they tattooing today? Dean wonders about it for a little while but decides to come back during lunchtime, when most people might have left the grounds to grab some lunch. He’s brought his own – several sandwiches and a few of the apple pie tarts that he made himself the night before – and so he doesn’t need to leave the grounds whatsoever. He can just roam and look at portfolios when it’s quiet. He is looking forward to seeing the Novaks’ portfolio and picking something he’d like to see on his own body. Even though he’s never banked on getting more, he _likes _their stuff, and if he’s ever getting anything else, it’s going to be their stuff.

So around lunchtime, he’s seen most of the artists he was interested, and he’s been monitoring the Novak stand for the past hour or so, and it’s all slowly thinning out over there. Dean nibbles on one of his own sandwiches as he makes his way down to their stand, seeing only a few people left there. He doesn’t understand why no one else brings their own lunch, but he’ll just accept it if it means that he can finally talk to the twins.

As he moves towards the front of the line to take a look at their portfolios, he catches a glimpse of one of their signature tattoos – the beehive pattern. A tanned hand is waving excitedly, and when Dean follows the hand, he has to swallow. Jesus. He hopes that it’s one of the Novak twins because if the man isn’t, Dean will probably die and go to heaven when he _actually _sees them. Dark, messy hair is atop an animated face with striking blue eyes, and Dean is _sold_. He isn’t at the fair to find a new dating pool but damn. This man might make him reconsider his life as a single man.

“Hi, can I help you?” a cheery but deep voice asks to his left. Dean almost drops the portfolio he’s holding, but he manages to hang on to it.

“Uh, I’m… I’m mainly just browsing, but I’d be interested in one of the beehive designs, I think,” Dean says. He only looks up when he’s absolutely sure that he won’t be dropping the portfolio, but then all strength seems to leave his fingers and he almost drops it again. The animated man _is _a Novak. Because an identical copy (or well, almost identical copy) is standing in front of him asking him if he can help Dean. And Dean just flushes.

“Would you like to book an appointment for an initial talk with us?” the man asks, and Dean flushes deeper. “I’m Jimmy Novak, by the way.”

Dean shakes the hand offered to him. “Dean Winchester.” Dean tries to figure out what to say to the unexpected question. “I…Honestly, I was mainly just looking? I’m not sure if I want another tattoo but I’ve been drawn to your style and… yeah.”

“That’s cool though. I’m just asking because I think we’ve just had our evening open up, and I’d like you to be in it.”

Dean blinks rapidly. “Wait, are you asking me out?”

Jimmy beams. “Hell yes I am. I’m glad you’re interested in our style, and I’m sure that Cas will agree with me when I say that you are the most interesting person we’ve seen so far, and you’ve been looking at Cas for a long while now.”

Dean knows that his flush is spread over his chest now, and the back of his neck is starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. “Yes,” he says. “I… I have time, and I can meet you.” He’s feeling overwhelmed and not quite sure of how to proceed.

“Great. Cas?” Jimmy says, tearing Castiel away from a customer. “Meet Dean. Dean, this is Castiel, my twin brother, as you’ve probably noticed.”

“Ah, yes,” Cas says. “I saw you eyeing our stand earlier today. I was excited to get to talk to you, but I’ll be wrapping up with Eliza right now. We’ll talk tonight?”

Dean nods, dumbfounded. He didn’t exactly go in to talk to these amazing artists to get a date. But that’s apparently what he’s going to be doing, now.

***

After dinner with the twins, they invite him up to their hotel room. Dean almost declines, but he sees the way Castiel eyes him, and he’s flattered and slightly inebriated and very much so in lust with the twins. He also likes how courteous they have been – they indeed mainly discussed tattoo designs during dinner, and Dean has figured out that his best bed is probably a honeycomb pattern on his thigh.

When they arrive in the hotel room, Castiel turns into someone serious. “Are you okay with… this?”

Dean nods. “Whatever ‘this’ means, I’m on board.”

“That was easy,” Jimmy comments, and Castiel just snorts.

“Just remember that–”

“–consent can be revoked at all times?” Dean interrupts. “I know, Cas. Don’t worry about that.”

“Good,” Castiel says. Or well, growls. Dean only has a few seconds to think about it before Cas and Jimmy are on him, making quick work of undressing him and shoving him towards the shower.

“Are you in a hurry?” Dean asks, breathless between kisses. “We’ve got all night, right?”

“Yes.” Jimmy undresses himself, too, and Dean is finally able to admire the canvas that is Jimmy Novak. He is beautiful, covered in all kinds of tattoos but there’s plenty of blank space to be filled in, still.

Castiel snorts at that and undresses himself as well, before stepping into the massive shower and turning the faucet. “Yes, to both, I guess.”

“Your freckles really are everywhere,” Jimmy says, wonder clear in his voice, and Dean feels like hiding. He’s never liked his freckles, especially not the ones that aren’t on his face. Jimmy is quick to find the freckles on his hips and thighs. “Oh, Cas! We could incorporate his freckles as tiny bees!”

Dean flushes at Jimmy’s close scrutiny, but Castiel doesn’t reply and drags the two of them into the shower. “I’ll have a look when I’m sucking his cock, but I want you two to clean yourselves, first, okay?”

_Is it healthy to be blushing for more than 3 hours? _Dean wonders. He’s not sure, but he might find out tonight. The twins are unabashed in their every move and don’t seem to have much of a filter so they just make him blush almost continually. He likes it, though, and he’s scared that he’ll get used to it. Right now, he allows the twins to drag him into the shower and wash him and lavish their attention on him.

When Castiel kneels down and puts his hand on Dean’s thighs before swallowing him down, Dean is almost gone right there and then. Dean’s hand finds Jimmy’s cock and he slowly jerks him off. It’s slow and sensual in a way, but after they’ve come, it’s back to banter.

“Indeed, we can make some of the freckles on your thigh into small bees,” Castiel says. “We just have to add tiny wings, and that’d be it.” He passes a towel on to Jimmy and one to Dean. His hands linger on Dean’s towel, not letting go until Dean makes eye contact. “If you’re still okay with us tattooing you, that is. We’re serious about that. You’re beautiful, and you were the least annoying person of the day, and you seem genuinely interested in getting a tattoo even though you’re still debating whether or not you want it _now_.”

Dean nods and wraps the towel around himself. “I think I do want it, but I need to sleep on it.”

“Of course,” Jimmy says. “Let’s sleep on it together.”

***

Three months later, Dean is in the Novak shop, getting his thigh tattooed by Jimmy (for the honeycomb design) and then by Castiel (for the tiny bees). He loves the design. He also loves the twins, and he knows that there’s a job waiting for him if he wants to move in with them (although he hasn’t told them that yet – three months is too soon, right?). He’ll get there one day, but until they actually are serious enough, Dean will have the tattoo to look at when he’s not near the real deal.


End file.
